No Matter What
by fanficfanatict
Summary: Alice can't see Edward and Bella's wedding. Which can only mean one thing, werwolves are coming. Will their wedding go as planned or will a certain love struck werwolf try to ruin all of their plans. Find out in No Matter What.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I love Twilight. My friend got me into it and now I have the bug. So this is my new full length Twilight story. I really love Jasper and Alice so I thought that the story should start off with them. 'Cause they rule. So I've written a lot of Harry Potter and iCarly stories and I also wrote a Twilight one-shot. But tell me what you think of this.**

_Disclaimer- "Hey Stephanie" I say. "Hello", she says back. "Can I own Twilight?" "No" "How 'bout Jasper?" "Nope" "Charlie?" "Nope". Okay so nothing changes I own nothing. :(. In case you didn't get that it means I do not own Twilight_

* * *

The room was still and silent. A seemingly young girl sat on a chair looking out into space. This young girl was named Alice Cullen and she was no ordinary tennage girl. Well, in theory she really wasn't a teenage girl, can you call vampires teenagers? Yet all the same she sat in her chair looking at the nothingness infront of her. Usually she would be jumping around her fvamily with the endless energy she had but today she just sat, waiting.

A pair of feet began to come up to the chair in which Alice sat. Two hands wrapped themselves around her and kissed her head with his cold lips. Jasper looked at his Alice with concern. Never before had she been so quiet for so long. He thought the kiss would send her out of her daze but it didn't. Again she sat motionless ignoring the fact Jasper was even there.

He spoke softly to her in his velvet voice,"Alice, honey, are you okay?" she didn't repond,"Alice something is bothering you. I know it is, what's up?"

For the first time in a long time Alice spoke but did not move,"It's going to end badly."

"What is?"

"-"

"Take your time, sweetheart, I'll listen when your ready. Don't worry about telling me now."

"No Jazz, I have to tell someone. I saw Edward and Bella's wedding. Then I saw nothing. I saw her saying her vows and then I couldn't see anything. Nothing Jasper, I couldn't see. I feel blind. I always saw the wedding, always, and now I can't. I only can't see one thing, werwolves. He's gonna do something. Something I can't see."

"Alice, we have to tell him. We have to tell Edw-"

"No! We can't. Bella wants Jacob there. If we tell Edward he will start to overreact. He trys not to act all jealous but he is. He really is. I can't ruin it for Bella. I just couldn't do that to her."

"So what should we do?"

"We keep our mouth shut. We act all happy and try not to let it bother us. Most of all block your thoughts because Edward will know."

"Okay. What should we tel everyone about your behavior?"

"I had a vision about me tripping down the aile getting to my place and ruining the entire wedding. I was horror stricken. You think they will believe it?"

"Of course. You are the only person I know that would actually worry about that. No mater what happens I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and walked her down stairs where a lot of questions would be asked. Like he said though no matter what happens.

* * *

**Author's Note- Okay so tell me what you think. 'Cause I 3 reviews. And also I tell all of my iCarly readers this. If you don't review I do not update. I LOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUU ALLL! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note- Hey... How are you guys? I'm good. So I really like to read reviews cough cough. Please enjoy my Twilight story!

_Disclaimer- I own Twilight and Les Miserables! Yay! No but really I want to so bad. Alas I own neither._

* * *

Alice looked around her bedroom. The sight of her small legs were visible underneath her table. She was looking for something, something very important.

"Jasper have you seen my ear ring? I swear I had it two minutes ago and I can't find it." she said in her most accurate baby voice.

"Um, no," he yelled from down the hall, " Why don't you see it? Can't you see yourself finding it?"

"No. I want to find it all by myself. Just like humans have to do but really why is this so difficult?" As Alice got out her final words Bella walked through the door and into Alice's room. Bella only laughed at Alice's words.

"Try being a human all of the time. I mean we don't have super strengh or super speed and we most likely don't have the ability to see the future."

"Well that much is obvious but this is very annoying. How do you even keep track of your things without all of the abilities?"

"We have something called patience and understanding. Both of which you should brush up on. By the way, Alice, your ear ring is under next to your lamp." Sure enough a little gold ear ring was next to the lamp. Alice couldn't believe it had been there all of the time. How could she have missed it? Poor Bella must have a tough life compared to hers.

"Wow. Oh well, so Bells about the wedding..."

Bella groaned, "Not another silly wedding detail. Come on Alice just two minutes without constant planning. I want to live my life without having to listen to 'me' having to pick out table cloths or picking the right floral designs. Two minutes of freedom that's all I'm asking."

"Bella. Come on do you hate me? All I want is to give you the perfect wedding. Something beautiful that you will always remember. Something elegant, and charming ,and maybe exotic. Oh I need to change the table cloths if we are going for exotic..."

As Alice went on and on about planning Jasper came in very quietly and looked at Bella as if to say 'let me calm her down'. Bella silently thanked him and tipped toed out of the room.

"... maybe we could have an Indian elephant escort you down the aisle. And, Bella? Where are you?"

Jasper walked behind hjer and turned her around to face him. He whispered," Alice I know you are having a hard time not being able to see the wedding. But over planning will not give you your sight back. We both know why you can't see the wedding and your pulling Bella's hair out with all of this planning. Listen just go with what you originally saw, okay? Stop changing things or people will get worried. Remember your a vampire not a human. They second guess not us."

"I know but I just think that if there is a chance that I can change what happens if I change the wedding than I should take it."

Jasper shushed her, "Alice my dear please calm down. I know you feel blind and useless but you aren't. Give Edward and Bella the happy wedding you saw. Let the rest of it play out the way it is supposed too."

"Your right. I'm gonna go and tell Bella we are changing everything back to the original wedding plan. The classic elegant and charming white wedding. Bella..." Alice yelled as she ran out of the room.

A figure appeared at Alice's door. Edward Cullen in all of his glory walked over to Jasper and looked deeply and utterly furious with him. He whispered something that made shivers run down Jasper's spine, "He's going to the wedding isn't he. That's why she can't see because he is going not as Jacob but as a werewolf. God I knew it! Japser I knew something was going on because you and Alice have been blocking your thoughts and I knew you both where doing something shady. How could you do this without telling me? "

"Edward listen to me I wasn't thinking oh yeah let me hurt him. That will just make my day to ruin his life. Alice and I were trying to protect you! So don't you ever snap at me. Believe me if I ever hear you snap at Alice god help me. I will tear you apart and you will regret being able to live forever. Understand?!"

"I'm sorry Jasper but I'm just so afraid of what he will do to Bella. She is so breakable. I've read his thoughts and seen his fantasies. And I hate them. The way he sees Bella when he looks at her and the way he wants to be with her. I just can't take it and I feel like an idiot when she talks to him or worries about him."

"It's okay Edward. I know how you feel. If anyone ever looked at Alice with something in mind other than PG I would kill them. You don't have to be alone. Remember we all will be there the day of the wedding. Don't worry."

"So what are we going to do about our 'wolf' problem?"

"I have an idea..."

**Author's Note- Okay so now we have a problem! Edward knows about Alice's issue dealing with the wedding. Now Jasper has a plan and trust me it isn't pretty. That is all I will say...**

**REVIEW!! (thanks)**


End file.
